In Twenty Years
by CloakandDaggerAisha Outlaw
Summary: The sequel to A Child's Game! Join Jamie in her fifth year at Hogwarts. What's this? Salazar's back?!? And what has his pesky medallion got to do with this sudden trip to the future?


Aisha: Ok, well it's been quite sometime since I last wrote a story that had anything to do with Harry Potter, and even long with Salazar Slytherin, so stick with me on this. 

Important: I've been experimenting with writing in first person, and I find it so much easier to type. Another thing I should warn you about is that I like to change the point of view a lot now, so if you get confused, then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas behind the movie Drop Dead Fred, nor do I own Harry Potter, but I do claim a little bit of artistic license over my version of Salazar Slytherin. 

Random Quote: "But why's the rum gone!?" ~Jack Sparrow; Curse of the Black Pearl. If you haven't seen it yet, GO! I've seen it four times, and I still haven't gotten enough.

In Twenty Years You'll Have THIS to Look Forward To!

Chapter1: Life in a Nutshell.

Hello. I daresay some of you may remember my little adventure a few years ago. The whole Salazar Slytherin ordeal. What a frightening way to start school at Hogwarts. But I'm afraid that adventure paled in comparison to the one I am about to tell you.

Ah, but where are my manners? I'm Jamie Lea Kyrie for those of you who hadn't guessed already. Skinny, slightly tall, pale skinned, dark haired, hazel eyed Jamie, and though I have remained the same in appearance, I can say that my attitude has changed, for the better too. Less uptight, more prone to smiling, and all up for a chance to have fun or harass certain people. These changes were probably brought out by having mostly male friends. But I'm happier now, and that's what really counts.

Hmm? Oh right, the story I'm to tell you. Well let's see…

****************************************************

(*Jamie's POV*)

"It's going to be a horrible year!" I sighed miserably to my best friends Lucius and Severus.

"What makes you think that?" Lucius asked over the top of the book he had just taken off one of the shelves in Flourish and Blott's.

"I don't know about you, Lucius, but the two of **us** are going on to our **fifth** year," Severus answered for me, finally joining the conversation.

"As am I. So?" Lucius questioned, still hidden by the book.

"Do the O.W.L.'s sound familiar to you at all?" I asked, amazed at how he could sound so nonchalant in the face of the workload we would undoubtedly get for preparation of the tests. 

"I don't see why everyone gets so worked up over these tests," Lucius huffed slightly. "Besides," he continued, "we are the very best in our year. **We** have nothing to worry about, though I doubt the rest of our year has such a safe margin," he finished, book back on its self to reveal a smirk stretched across his fair features. 

I hated to think it, and as a fifteen year old girl I couldn't help myself, but I had started to become very **attached** to my two friends, beyond the point of good friends in my mind. The only problem was that the only thing they saw me as, beyond a friend, was a sister, or a partner in crime. 

Sighing, I set the book I had been skimming through back on its shelf. I sorely wished for someone I could talk to, someone that could help me sort out my feelings. I had Anne and Amelie, my fellow Slytherin roommates, but they would undoubtedly make fun of me seeing as I had worked so hard to create a tomboy-ish appearance for myself. 

Things had just gotten too complicated since my first year. The schoolwork had increased, and physical changes had become apparent. The kind of physical changes that gets you the attention from all the guys you never wanted to meet. Lucky for me I had Lucius and Severus, who were more then **happy** to throttle anyone who so much as **looked** at me funny. Complicated, but fun!

"Hey guys, look over there," Severus whispered pointing to the door.

Lucius smirked evilly.

Severus narrowed his eyes, already smirking.

I sighed. Of all the times for the Gryffies to enter Flourish and Blott's, it had to be when my two boys were feeling a tad restless. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cloak*and*Dagger: Well that's it for now. It's short, but I promise the chapters will get longer. This was just to get back into the swing of things. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
